


Your Forest Will Burn

by ForsakenRanger



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Druids, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fire, Forests, Prophetic Visions, Visions, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger





	Your Forest Will Burn

Anra woke up in a cold sweat. Her eyes shot open and she lifted herself up from the grass, taking deep breaths. Hurriedly, she looked around before realizing the forest was safe. _Damn. Another bad dream_ , she thought to herself, standing up and gripping her wood staff. 

  
She listened to the birds sing around her. She breathed in the scents of the forest with a smile. She felt damp grass and leaves under her feet. She felt the warmth of the rising sun on her pale pink skin. She listened to the whistles of the gentle wind. 

  
Anra felt everything the forest felt. She felt the calmness of the wind around her. The trees spoke to her, telling her tales older than time itself. As she walked, the sound of a rushing waterfall became clearer. She dipped her hand in the cool water, smiling. She lingered here for a few moments, watching the animals drink from the lake below the waterfall. 

  
She felt at peace, but it lasted for only a moment before an alarming message appeared in her mind, gone as quick as it came. _Your forest and everything in it shall burn_ , the voice in her head told her. As soon as the voice went away, the message lingering in her mind, a vision came to her. She watched as the old trees burned, the flowers withered, and the grass burned too, leaving nothing but ash in their wake. 

  
Again, the vision went away as quick as it came. The voice and the vision lingered. The druid was filled with terror and confusion. A red bird noticed her dismay and caught her attention, pecking at her hand. Pulled back to reality, she jumped a bit and looked down at the bird. She smiled and touched it for a second before waving her hand dismissively. 

  
Her grip around her staff tightened, shaking. She lifted herself up and ran down the path, hoping to prevent the events in her vision before they could begin. She ran until the nearby town came into sight. The sage would know how to help her. 

  
The druid hurried into the temple. The aged man turned toward her with a smile, waving slowly. "How may I help you, Anra?" He asked her.

  
"The past couple of nights, I've been having visions of my forest burning. Today, just a few minutes ago, a voice came into my head and told me that my forest and everything in it would die. I had a vision after the voice, as well." She explained. 

  
The sage pondered for a minute before answering. "I read a prophecy long ago of a sacred forest burning. Perhaps it will come to pass." He replied. 

  
Anra's eyes widened. "Are-" She took a deep breath, "Are you sure?"

  
"Perhaps I am wrong. I would suggest you talk to your Circle. Maybe they will know how to help you." The sage told the druid.

  
She sighed and nodded. "Of course. Thank you." She said before departing to ask her Circle what to do. 


End file.
